Hide & Seek
by Kairi Hokinzu
Summary: After stopping Tamaki from leaving, the Host Club finds a new student in their club room, whose hiding more then they thought. They soon find out about her past, and the game began. HikaruXOC
1. Chapter 1 Hello! Host Club?

**This is my first fanfic and I am really excited to show you it! ^_^**

Chapter 1: Hello! Host Club?

_'I can't believe I made it into this school!'_ Shinuu thought to herself, "I wonder what I can see from the 3rd floor!"she said, excited.

When she got to the 3rd floor, she ran into the first room she saw 'Music Room 3' the sign on the door read. She wasted no time, as she ran into the room. Seeing it was empty, she headed for the window, got out her skech book, and began to draw.

She found her self to be completely amazed with the view, trying to sketch every bit of it, that she didn't notice seven hansom boy's had entered the room, immediately, Tamaki snuck up behind her and said "Hello sir." with a smile.

When she heard him she quickly turned around, flinging her hand & her skech book, her hand & her skech book hit the window with a loud crack; the window broke and her hand was bleeding, and her sketch book flew into the pond below.

She tryed to catch it, flinging herself towards the window in a attempt to catch it, but she couldn't reach it. Tamaki grabed her arm so she didn't fall out the window, heart pounding. After a few minutes, she regained her composure and turned around, "who are you?" She asked, frowning. Tamaki replied, saying, "I am Tamaki Suoh and these are my friends, Kyoya Ootori, the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka and last but not least Haruhi Fujioka. And may I ask who you are?"

"I am Shinuu Odomura" she answered, bowing a bit. Her eyes were wide with fright. "You know, you have to pay for that window that you broke." Kyoya said with a straight face, and Shinuu looked at him quickly with a frown "But if he didn't scare me like that it would not have broke!" she said sounding very angery, "And I lost my skech book! you know how many hours that I put into that and all you care about is that window!" she continued, turning red.

Tamaki sighed, rubbing his head, "Now now lets not fight about it, Shinuu I am sorry but you will have to pay for that window, and you will do so working as a host!" "What!" she almost screamed, backing away towards the broken window. Haruhi frowned, sighing, _'He just loves apointing random people to become a host doest he?_' She thought, watching Shinuu with interest.

Shinuu thought for a moment, shaking her head, "But, don't you have to be a boy to be a host?" she asked. They were stunned, especially Tamaki; they had thought she was a boy, but, just like before, with Haruhi, she wasn't. Tamaki said, sounding glomie, "so what your saying.." the twins continued "Is that your..." "A girl!" Haruhi said sounding pretty happy.

"You know it will be a lot funner with another girl around as a host!" she said with a smile, Shinuu replied "you mean your a girl too?" "Ya!" Haruhi said, meanwhile, Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru fell into their, lonely, depressing, emo corner.

"Excuse me Shinuu" Haruhi said, then went over to the emo corner trio, "I wasnt saying its not fun to be a host, I just said it will be funer with another girl around as a host." She said, crossing her arms. Their face lifted... sorta, "Ok" Tamaki said, then turned to Shinuu " But you need to talk like a boy, and dress like one too, since you still have to pay for the window, and I will tutor you!"

Before she could protest, suddenly the twins disappeared and reappeared, bringing her a bag. "Here" the twins said as they gave Shinuu the bag which contained a male uniform, "There is a changing room over there" Hikaru said.

"Okay!" Shinuu said, smiling. Slightly nervous, she went to the changing room.

**A/N:**

**There is my first chapter hope you like it! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Let The Games Begin!

**This is the continued thingy of my previous story and ya so you get my point.**

Chapter 2 : Let The Games Begin!

As she exited the dressing room, Hikaru was waiting for her, and said "Come on!" as he grabbed her hand and started running,"Where are we going!" she asked "You'll see." he answered.

They ended up lost in the schools maze, "What are we doing in the schools maze? And now I think we are lost." she asked, "Shhhhh!" he replied,"Be quiet or they will find us." "Who" she asked, he shushed her again, covering her mouth and explained quietly, "We are playing hide and seek with partners, and Kaoru partnered me up with you." he answered, "ohhh." she 'tried' to say, even though her voice was muffled by his hand.

_'Do I like him?_' She thought to herself, as she grabbed his hand off her mouth, she whispered to him, "I hope we don't get found first." he looked down at her and said, " Me too." as he lifted his head up looking off into the distance.

"Wow" She whispered, "This place is beautiful!" "Ya it really is." he replied, And when they were least expecting it...

"Found you!"

Honey yelled, "where we the first people to be found?" Hikaru asked,"No,in fact you were the last ones found." Takashi replied.

"Hey! they found you!" Tamaki yelled waving at them as they walked out of the maze, "Ya! when they find you?" Hikaru asked, "We were found first, because Tamaki want to hide in the same place every single time." Haruhi muttered.

"What time is it Hikaru? I forgot my watch at home." Shinuu asked, "It's almost time to go to lunch, why?" Hikaru asked, "I was wondering if I can sit with you all to day at lunch." she replied, "No, you can't sit with us." he replied with complete and utter sarcasm.

"Oh really? well last I checked you were not in charge of me, now are you?" she replied with sarcasm, "Of course you can sit with us Shinuu! why would you ask?" he asked, "well, at other schools I would sit with people and they would leave and say I wasn't welcome." she replied.

"Come on Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled from across the room,"Ok! are you coming with us Shinuu?" Hikaru said,"Ya! I'll meet you there save me a spot, k!" she replied, " Ok!" Hikaru and Kaoru replied, _'I should tell them or they will find out on there own.'_ she thought to herself.

At lunch Shinuu felt at home, like everyone was her family, her only family, "I have a Question." Shinuu said, "Go ahead ask whatever you like." Kyoya said, "Ok, I want to know if you guys can come over to my house tomorrow after school?" she asked, "YES! I will happily come over to your house tomorrow after school!." Tamaki said, " we can come too." Hikaru and Kaoru said, " I would love to come over to your house. " Honey said, "I'll go if Mitskuni

* * *

><p>go's." Takashi replied, " And I guess I can make some time to come over." Kyoya replied, " sounds like a plan." Haruhi said.<p>

After school everyone was saying goodbye, " Aw man, did it have to rain today?" Shinuu asked herself, "The twins already left so did Kyoya, and so did Mori & Honey. And I'm riding with Tamaki, you can ride with us if you want?" Haruhi said, "No, I'll just walk." Shinuu replied as she walked out the door.

As she was walking home, a car pulled over in front of her, 'Who is that?' she thought, and look at that it was Kyoya, "Hey what are you doing here?" Shinuu asked as he got out of the car, " I thought you looked like you needed a ride." he replied, "Oh! sure." she said running toward the car.

"Here you are." Kyoya said, "thanks for the ride Kyoya." she replied as she got out of that car, "Shinuu," he said, "I just wanted to tell you exactly how much you owe for that window you broke." he finished, "Oh ya how much do I owe for that window?" she asked, "Just 4 million yen." he replied as the door to the car shut and that car drove away.

" 4 million yen?" She said to herself, ' Where am I going to get that kind of money? ' she thought, " I'm domed!" she yelled at the sky.


	3. Notice

**Notice**

**There is a delay for my new chapter of Hind & Seek, my computer crased and I lost every thing so I have to re-write it on the computer if that makes any sense, so please if you get made at anyone get mad at the computer.**

**Please wait for chapter 3 and it will be here soon!\**

**Thank**** you for your time!**


End file.
